Ward Costello
| Place of birth = Boston, Massachusetts, USA | Date of death = (age 89) | Place of death = Redlands, California, USA | Characters = Admiral Gregory Quinn }} Edward "Ward" Costello was the actor who played Admiral Gregory Quinn in the two Star Trek: The Next Generation first season episodes and . Footage of his appearance in the latter episode was reused in the second season episode . Early life Costello was born in Boston, Massachusetts. He served in both the British Royal Air Force and the United States Army Air Corps during World War II. Following his tour of duty, he worked as a foreign news editor for CBS and was a journalist for a number of newspapers and magazines. He studied acting at the Yale School of Drama in New Haven, Connecticut, and at the Old Vic and the University of Birmingham in England. Acting career 1940s–1960s His first major acting role was starring in an off-Broadway production of August Strindberg's play, The Father. In 1955, he appeared in the Tony Award-winning Broadway production of The Lark, along with Theodore Bikel and Christopher Plummer. While he continued working on the stage in New York, he also performed in live television productions, including a segment of The Alcoa Hour with Richard Kiley. Costello made his feature film debut as the star of the cult 1958 science fiction film Terror from the Year 5000, which also featured Salome Jens. He then played the supporting role of Captain Harry Black in the 1960 war film The Gallant Hours. Richard Carlyle, Harry Landers, and William Schallert had roles in this film, as well. In addition to acting in the film, Costello also wrote the movie's theme song. From 1964 through 1966, Costello starred as Peter Ames on the CBS soap opera The Secret Storm. John Colicos and Diana Muldaur was also regulars on that program during Costello's tenure. In 1966, Costello and Graham Jarvis both played witnesses for the prosecution in the Broadway play, The Investigation. 1970s–1980s In the early 1970s, Costello was part of the cast of the daytime soap opera The Edge of Night. He later made recurring appearances on the TV dramas The Streets of San Francisco (working with Darleen Carr, Ron Glass, Jonathan Lippe, Susan Oliver, and Kenneth Tobey) and General Hospital. Costello also worked with Darleen Carr on the 1976 western TV movie Law of the Land, along with Glenn Corbett and Andrew Prine. Costello's other television credits include guest appearances on the shows Petrocelli (which starred Susan Howard), Most Wanted (with Harris Yulin), Police Story (with Bruce Davison), Barnaby Jones (with Walker Edmiston, Gary Lockwood, and Lee Meriwether), and Newhart (with William Denis). Harvey Hart directed Costello and Paul Fix in the 1976 TV movie The City, and in 1977, Costello shot an unsold TV pilot called Code Name: Diamond Head with France Nuyen and Alex Henteloff. In addition to his television work, Costello continued acting in feature films during the 1970s and 1980s. He played General George C. Marshall in the 1977 war drama MacArthur, working with Nicolas Coster, Marj Dusay, Robert Mandan, Allan Miller, Kenneth Tobey, Harvey Vernon, and Garry Walberg. He also had a supporting role in Disney's Return from Witch Mountain, which starred Ike Eisenmann. His subsequent film credits include Goldengirl (directed by Joseph Sargent), Bloody Birthday (with William Boyett, Ellen Geer, and Cyril O'Reilly), Whose Life Is It Anyway? (with Jeffrey Combs), Missing (with David Clennon, Jerry Hardin, and Keith Szarabajka), Firefox (with Richard Derr), and Project X (with Shelly Desai, Robin Gammell, Dick Miller, Daniel Roebuck, and William Sadler). Costello retired from acting in 1989. His final on-screen work was in the 1989 TV movie Roe vs. Wade, which also featured Jeff Allin, Dion Anderson, James Avery, Daniel Benzali, David L. Crowley, the aforementioned Jerry Hardin, Ken Jenkins, Paul Lambert, Glenn Morshower, George Murdock, Randy Oglesby, Terry O'Quinn, Angela Paton, Randal Patrick, David Selburg, Karole Selmon, Kenneth Tigar, and Dierk Torsek. Death Costello died on 4 June 2009 in Redlands, California, due to complications from a stroke. He was 89 years old. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118004981.html?categoryid=25&cs=1 External link * de:Ward Costello es:Ward Costello nl:Ward Costello Costello, Ward Costello, Ward